Icelantica Quest
Icelantica Instructions You must be ~33% Prodigious or higher, which is about 4,050,000 points, in order to unlock the instructions. Here are the instructions Earl gives you in his store in Waterport: GPS Device Instructions I can build ye a special radar box that may help ya on yer' journey, if ya brings me the following scraps: 1) Depth charge - so I can reconstruct it into the GPS Device. Catch 3 Peccant Fish in a row, and you will be granted a Depth Charge. If you have trouble starting your streak, Peccant Fish generally like the taste of Grim Attractant. Be careful if you choose to use the Depth Charge on your own. 2) Three octo tentacles - for me to eat while I build the device. Use a level 10+ Pneumatic Spear in Sans Culpra. Your chances of finding the tentacles improves as your spear levels. 3) Three large ice cubes - to keep the tentacles fresh while I work on the device overnight. Use a level 15+ Cubey Incinerator in Magma Reef, get it to start smoking (fish 10+ times), then activate and use Fish Guts to attract a fish from a land far far away. Your pole may break, however this is necessary to collect the required ice cubes. “What ye lookin' at? Bring all of them items and 100,000 smackers and I'll gets workin'.” -Earl Obtaining the 3 Items Depth Charge 'Bold text''Bold text'Bold text' You need to Scuba Fish in Sans Culpra using a level 18+ Pneumatic Spear Gun to catch the required Peccant Fish. One reliable way to get the Depth Charge is to wait until you catch a Peccant Fish, then use two Grim Attractants*. When the third Peccant is caught, there should be a message stating: The Peccant Fish gave me a Depth Charge! '''* Note: One Joan of Arc Attractant can be converted to 3 Grim Attractants. Captain or Deckhand trips do not count for streaks - so only start using your grim attractants after your own cast or a crew trip gets you a Peccant. Tourney casts count for streaks, so you can also get the depth charge in a tourney. Octo Tentacles While scuba fishing in Sans Culpra, and every now and then you will get the message that you nearly caught an Octo, but you reeled in a tentacle as well as a normal fish fish. I nearly reeled in an Octo! At least I was able to get a tentacle! Caught a ... Note: While you can get the Ice Cubes and Depth Charge at any time as soon as you meet the respective requirements, you will not be able to catch the tentacles until you are 33% Prodigious or higher. Ice Cubes Fish in Magma Reef for 10 casts to heat up your pole. After your Cubey Incinerator pole is at 10% risk or overheating, change to Fish Guts Chum. When you do your casts - your chum will melt away and there will be no fishing wait time added (this includes the usage of a SKIP). Keep casting until you receive the ice cube. You may see messages such as: :WOAH! I just saw huge swirls... I should try that again! :WOAH! I just saw an enormous ice cube appear next to my lure... yikes! . :WOAH! I just spotted an enormous fish that resembled a cubey... :WOAH! It just got freezing cold! What was that?! but eventually you will attract the Fish from a far away land... :OH NO! The Mother Cubey smelt the burnination from Icelantica and broke her child out of the ice! Received a large ice cube. You may get the last message as early as your first cast with the overheated pole and Fish Guts. After getting the ice cube, your incinerator will be cooled down, but the cubey will be missing from the lure (as seen in the picture). Go to Earl's Lava Shack to get the Cubey Incinerator repaired. It will cost 38,913 gold for the repair, and the pole should be ready by midnight in Farovia (i.e. you can only do this successfully once a day). Note: It is only possible to get the Ice Cube if your pole is level 15 or above, i.e. your pole should be leveled to a minimum 100% of level 15. If your pole is Level 15, but only 50% say, your pole is not leveled enough and you will only burn your Fish Guts chum into nothing for no purpose. '''Italic text'Italic text''Bold text Building the GPS It will take Earl exactly 24 hours from the moment you bring in the 'scraps' to finish the GPS: Paid Earl 100,000 gold to start building the GPS Device. I had X,XXX,XXX gold, now have X,XXX,XXX. Also gave him 3 Tentacles, 3 Large Ice Cubes, and 1 Depth Charge. The GPS will be added to your inventory immediately, but will only function after 24 hrs have passed. Unlocking Icelantica After the 24 hours have passed you will unlock the new level when you travel to any location. You should see the following message: I met the Ancient Mariner on my voyage as he noticed my new GPS device! He commended me on my excellence in wrangling and gave me the coordinates to a land far far away! Unlocked new region: Icelantica! After this, the new island [[Islands#Glacier_Bay | Glacier Bay]] will be visible in your map, and you can voyage there. Note: The trip may take a long time (up to an hour) depending on the level of your cruiser and if you are using a rocket booster. Note: Take heed of the gold requirements as stated in the Glacier Bay description before you travel there. What is Evilness and Goodness? Evilness and goodness are new indicators for the Icelantica Region. Player's can choose whether they want to be good or evil, which in turn opens up other doors down the road... such as quests, pole addons, and elite fish that are all based on your evilness/goodness rating. The two indicators are seperate and do not have any permanent effects on the game and it will be possible for everyone to go back and play both paths, if they so choose. Earning Goodness and Evilness points Goodness and Evilness points are awarded everytime a purchase is made in the Icelantica region. Buying boats, poles or pole addons in Icelantica earns 1 goodness/evilness points per 100 gold spent. For example, purchasing the Hybrid Cruiser / Toxic Cruiser earns 3,000 goodness/evilness points respectively. Purchasing the Holy Liberator / Evil Obliterator will earn 6,000 goodness/evilness points respectively. Purchasing the pole addons also award points at the same ratio. Buying the Icelantica chum (Veggie Chum / Nail Goo Chum) also awards Goodness/Evilness points at the rate of 5 points per chum. If you use Red Love Chum then you are awarded 50 points per chum after every cast. Goodness and Evilness points are also awarded each time the respective pole is used to catch a fish. The amount of points awarded varies per fish, calculated at 5% of the point value of that fish (rounded up). A table listing the minimal point value per fish is shown below. A Captain Trip earns the appropriate ratio of this amount depending on what number trip that was. A point is also awarded for every crew member brought along on a Crew Trip. Like Pole leveling, Goodness and Evilness points are NOT awarded during Night Fishing.